


代嫁豪门后 102

by taotazhizhi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotazhizhi/pseuds/taotazhizhi
Kudos: 37





	代嫁豪门后 102

封允低下头，抚着他额头汗湿的碎发，轻声哄他：“你太累了，先睡觉，我抱着你，不放开。”  
宁安抬头看他，脸色苍白，眸子黝黑。  
他把封允的睡裤拉下去，用手握住他，修长的手指一紧一松地，磋磨着他。  
封允垂眸看他，呼吸渐渐变得急促，也很快就变的又烫又硬了。  
宁安想低头去含他，被封允捏着下巴抬起了脸。  
“不用。”他说。  
然后俯下身去亲吻他，他的吻很凶，将他的唇舌侵占，吮吸着他的舌尖，扫刮他的上颚，让他全身软的没有一点力气。  
然后舌尖模拟性交般戳刺着他的喉口，让他颤抖着痉挛。  
  
他把他抱在怀里，很紧，让他开始有一点安全感，在他怀里颤抖着叹了一口气。  
他长长久久地亲吻他，把他的衣服渐次脱光。  
最后扶着他坐在自己身上，一寸寸进入他，宁安抿着唇看他，感受着他的入侵。  
这个姿势进的特别深，他有点受不住，便轻声唤他：“封允，够了。”  
封允不听，手上使力，掐着他的腰将他按到了底。  
  
宁安呜咽一声，将头抵在了他的颈窝里，轻轻颤抖。  
封允喘息着，但没有动，他抬起他的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“这样有安全感吗？”他轻声问他。  
宁安点了点头。  
“一直这样好不好？”他又问他。  
  
宁安再次将头伏在他的肩颈间，封允便托着他的臀让他在他怀里上下起伏。  
这种姿势让宁安很难承受，他不停地叫出声，即便咬着唇也不行，眼泪打湿了封允的锁骨。  
封允让他抬起头来，低头咬他的喉结。  
眼泪在他尖尖的下颌汇流，蹭在了封允的脸颊上。  
  
“又哭了？”他说。  
“今天在工作室也哭了？”他又问：“为什么会哭，以前你从来不会哭，再苦再痛都不会哭。”  
宁安抬头去够他的嘴唇，带着气音断断续续地说：“因为现在有你疼我了。”  
以前没人疼，就算再苦再累，也只能咬着牙和着血泪往前奔跑。  
就算哭了又怎样，没有人珍惜的孩子，眼泪也没有价值。  
可现在有人疼了，有人在乎了，有人会给他擦干眼泪了，他才敢在他面前哭。  
只有被疼爱的人才有资格脆弱，才有资格流眼泪。  
  
封允怔了怔，心脏扭曲着，与心底那把悬着的刀拧在了一起，一瞬间便血肉模糊，疼痛来的猝不及防。  
他闭了闭眼，随即握着他腰的手更加用力。  
宁安被他弄得几乎发不出声，只紧紧抱着他的肩背。  
  
封允忽然想起，很久以前，有一次黎远书告诉他，不做模特了。  
从那时候起，他就想把宁安也宠成黎远书那样的小少爷。  
可现在，他在做什么？  
  
他把他推倒在床上，将他翻了个身，再次从背后进入他。  
他覆在他的背上，在他雪白光滑的背脊上咬出一个个牙印儿，他说：“宁安，我有证据。”  
宁安没听清，他被他拉进了谷欠望的洪流中，灵魂和身体都不再像是自己的。  
他的腿根抽搐着，几乎跪不住，被他拉着腰提起来，他说：“太紧了。”  
然后他的进攻变得更用力。


End file.
